Thor: Ragnarok
''Thor: Ragnarok ''is a 2017 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero Thor, and a sequel to Thor, Thor: Ancient Winters, and Avengers: Age of Ultron. It was directed by Taika Watiti and was written by Eric Pearson and the writing team of Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost. It is the nineteenth installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film stars Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston, Mark Ruffalo, Jaimie Alexander, Cate Blanchett, Jeff Goldblum, Idris Elba, Clancy Brown, and Anthony Hopkins. It was released on November 3, 2017 and grossed $854 million on a $180 million budget. It ran 130 minutes and received critical acclaim. Plot In Asgard, Thor rules over the kingdom. Odin acts as his adviser, while Heimdall oversees the Nine Realms. When he detects a disturbance in Muspelheim, land of the Fire Demons, Thor goes after it. He meets their King, Surtur, who he insults during his visit. This causes Surtur to become enraged and sends his demons to Asgard. Thor quickly returns and fights them off, with Sif and the Warriors Three. Odin warns Thor to be careful, though he does not take his warning seriously. In prison, Loki and Amora have been prisoners for three years now. Amora has been working on an escape plan, while Loki has given up hope. When Muspelheim was connected to Asgard, Amora realized that it weakens Asgard's energy source, due to Muspelheim's being more powerful. She overhears a conversation between guards about Thor returning and uses this to her advantage. Thor goes back to Muspelheim, this time with Sif and the Warriors Three. However, during their fight, Surtur reveals that Ragnarök will soon be upon them. In Asgard, Amora uses the decreased energy to break through the first layer of their cell shields, which enables her dark magic. She uses it to escape the rest of the way and breaks Loki out with her. Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three return to Asgard to help defend it from Ragnarök. However, they find Amora and Loki bringing up their army and taking over. Thor and Loki get into a fight, which ends with them being knocked over into the Bifrost, which teleports them to an unknown planet. On Asgard, Amora kills Odin and takes his power. With it, she takes out the Warriors Three in one blast. Sif and Heimdall get the remaining civilians to safety. On Thor and Loki's planet, they attempt to figure out where they are. They are attacked by a group of armed citizens, but are saved by Valkyrie, a former Asgardian warrior. Thor tries to get information from her, but all she tells him is that they are on Sakaar. Thor and Loki make it to the capital, where they find a statue of Hulk. They meet the Red King, the ruler of the planet, who is nothing more than a figurehead. They discover the Hulk is the true ruler of the planet, and Valkyrie is his Queen. Thor and Loki learn that when the Hulk sent himself away after Ultron, he ended up on Sakaar, where he took over from the Red King. Hulk forces the brothers to fight in the arena against several gladiators, some more powerful, some less. On Asgard, Sif and Heimdall use the Bifrost to detect that Thor and Loki are somewhere in the Fornax galaxy. Sif entrusts Heimdall with taking care of the civilians and leaves to find Thor. Back on Sakaar, Loki is injured, though Thor has won most battles. Thor tries to get Hulk to turn back to Bruce Banner, which doesn't work. Loki comes up with the idea of revealing to the public that Hulk isn't always in that form. Valkyrie joins them, as she has become tired with Hulk. The three try several different methods of showing Banner, though none of them work. Eventually, Thor finds the Quinjet that the Hulk came in and pulls up a video of Betty Ross. This turns Hulk into Banner, who has no memory of the past two-and-a-half years. However, the Quinjet does not have enough power to fly, so they decide to take the Royal jet. However, the Red King refuses to let them leave, not believing Banner is Hulk, though he is unable to transform back. Sif arrives and easily takes out the Red King. Thor finds Mjolnir and the five escape back to Asgard. On Asgard, Thor learns Surtur has arrived to initiate Ragnarök. Amora decides to allow Surtur to enact his plan so she can rule over Earth. Loki stops her from leaving, betraying her. Loki discovers she has gained the Cosmic Cube, which is really the Reality Stone, and takes it for himself. Thor realizes there is no stopping Ragnarök now, and evacuates the citizens onto the Royal jet. Loki, Sif, Banner, Heimdall, and Valkyrie board the ship with Thor and the Asgardians and watch as Ragnarök destroys Asgard and Hela. Thor sets a course for Earth, to make a new Asgard there, realizing that Asgard is the people, not the city. In a mid-credits scene, the Royal jet is found by a much larger ship, piloted by Thanos. In a post-credits scene, the Red King awaits the Hulk's return. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Cate Blanchett as Amora *Jeff Goldblum as The Red King *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Josh Dallas as Fandral *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Clancy Brown as Surtur *Anthony Hopkins as Odin